gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Roboto/Counting Stars
Mr. Roboto/Counting Stars by Styx/OneRepublic is a mash-up featured in City of Angels, the eleventh episode of Season Five. It is sung by Throat Explosion, with Jean singing lead. Throat Explosion performs next at nationals. They perform a mash up song by Styx and One Republic. During the first half of the song they wear masks and dance like robots and then they continued with One republic's Counting stars and it became upbeat as they tear off the gray outfits. Lyrics Throat Explosion: Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto Mata ah-oo hima de Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto Himitsu wo shiri tai Jean (Throat Explosion): You're wondering who I am (Secret, secret, I've got a secret) Machine or mannequin (Secret, secret, I've got a secret) With parts made in Japan (Secret, secret, I've got a secret) Jean with Throat Explosion: I am the modern man Jean (Throat Explosion): (Oh oh) I've got a secret I've been hiding (Oh oh) under my skin (Oh oh) I'm just a man who needed someone (Oh oh) And somewhere to hide To keep me alive (Woah!), Jean with Throat Explosion (Throat Explosion): Just keep me alive Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto Domo (domo, Roboto!) Domo (domo, Roboto!) Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto Domo (domo, Roboto!) Domo (domo, Roboto!) Thank you, thank you, thank you (Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto) I want to thank you (Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto) Please, thank you, oh... (Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto) The time has come at last (Secret, secret, I've got a secret) Jean (Throat Explosion): To throw away this mask (Secret, secret, I've got a secret) Now everyone can see (Secret, secret, I've got a secret) Jean with Throat Explosion (Throat Explosion): My true identity... (Oh oh!) Yeah! Throat Explosion: Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep Dreaming about the things that we could be (Jean: Oh) Jean with Throat Explosion: Baby, I've been, I've been prayin' hard Said no more counting dollars We'll be, we'll be counting stars Jean: Like a swinging vine Swinging my heart across the line And in my face is flashing signs Seek it out and ye shall find Jean with Throat Explosion: Old, but I'm not that old Young, but I'm not that bold And I don't think the world is sold I'm just doing what we're told I feel something so right Doing the wrong thing And I feel something so wrong Doing the right thing I could lie, could lie, could lie Jean (Throat Explosion): Everything that kills me makes me feel alive! (Ooh ooh ooh...) Throat Explosion: Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep Jean with Throat Explosion: Dreaming about the things that we could be But baby, I've been, I've been prayin' hard Said no more counting dollars We'll be, we'll be counting stars Throat Explosion: Lately I've been, (Jean: Oh!) I've been losing sleep Jean with Throat Explosion: Dreaming about the things that we could be But baby, I've been, I've been prayin' hard Said no more counting dollars We'll be, we'll be counting (Throat Explosion: stars!) Take that money Watch it burn Sink in the river The lessons I've learned Take that money Watch it burn Throat Explosion: Sink in the river (Jean: Woah woah woah woah!) The lessons I've learned Take that money Watch it burn (Jean: Ooh!) Sink in the river The lessons I learned (Jean: Ooh!) Take that money Watch it burn Jean and Throat Explosion: We'll be, we'll be counting stars! Gallery Tumblr n2ah3f0vxE1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg mrroboto.gif Sky1238.gif Sky1236.gif Sky1234.gif Sky1232.gif Tumblr n2camsjjvW1s6a2abo10 250.gif Tumblr n2camsjjvW1s6a2abo9 250.gif Tumblr n2camsjjvW1s6a2abo8 250.gif Tumblr n2camsjjvW1s6a2abo7 250.gif Tumblr n2camsjjvW1s6a2abo6 250.gif Tumblr n2camsjjvW1s6a2abo5 250.gif Tumblr n2camsjjvW1s6a2abo4 250.gif Tumblr n2camsjjvW1s6a2abo3 250.gif Tumblr n2camsjjvW1s6a2abo2 250.gif Tumblr n2camsjjvW1s6a2abo1 250.gif Jenbaptiste5.gif Jenbaptiste4.gif mr roboto- counting stars.png Tumblr natlwlV8281ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr natlwlV8281ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr natlwlV8281ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr natlwlV8281ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr natlwlV8281ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr natlwlV8281ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr natlwlV8281ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr natlwlV8281ra5gbxo2 250.gif mr roboto.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Jean Baptiste Category:Songs sung by Throat Explosion Category:Songs sung at Nationals Category:City of Angels (EP) Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner